Bounded by blood
by Sourcery
Summary: Sequel to broken but determined. Marik's back! and this time his plans a lot worse. He's come back for Yami again and he knows just how to get him. will his new plans work this time? find out! Yaoi YY/Y B/R and a little YY/YB


Hi this is a sequel to my other fic, Broken But Determined. It takes place 6 months after what happened in the first story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 - The return -  
  
Since he had started living with his sister, Malik had become a friend to everyone in Yugi's group.  
  
Living with his sister wasn't so bad apart from the fact he had chores and rules to follow.  
  
His bed room was painted light blue and was simple enough, he stayed there most of the time reading or just lazing around until Isis decided she wanted him out.  
  
Malik thought Isis was just being a bitch to him when she did this but, the real reason was that she wanted him to go have some fun with his friends.  
  
Turning another page in his book Malik sighed, he was reading one of his favorite books.  
  
He had always thought reading was boring until he'd had nothing better to do in his soul room when he had been locked up and now well, he supposed he'd come to liking it.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Malik looked up, "What!?" he yelled  
  
the door opened to reveal Isis, "Malik, you shouldn't be so rude. I just came to tell you that you have a phone call." She said slightly annoyed while holding out a phone.  
  
Malik got up and took the phone, "Thanks." He muttered as Isis left and shut the door  
  
holding the phone to his ear he asked, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Malik..." came the familiar hissed reply  
  
Malik's eyes widened, "Who is this!?" he cried  
  
the voice laughed, "Look under your bed." It whispered  
  
Malik's hands shook as he bent down to look under his bed, the phone still pressed to his ear.  
  
He peered under his bed, 'there's nothing there.' He told himself but was soon cut from his thoughts when someone or something grabbed his back causing him to drop the phone.  
  
Malik felt a hand cover his mouth stopping him from speaking, "Miss me?" the owner of the hand asked  
  
Malik bit down on the persons hand and in surprise they pushed him off.  
  
Turning around he saw his attacker, "Marik!?" he cried  
  
Marik smirked, "Thought I was dead, did you?" he asked "Well, you were wrong! I have overcome my problems and now, I'm back."  
  
Malik tried to run but Marik tripped him up and held his mouth shut once more, "Your going to do me a little favor, Malik" Marik hissed "Your going to do everything I say and help me reclaim my place!"  
  
Malik struggled but found he couldn't move, he was helpless.  
  
"Now, first of all I think we better go back to where we both belong." Marik said  
  
Malik's eyes widened, 'No!' he thought 'He can't mean..'  
  
Malik felt something come inside him, something he had felt before and hadn't wanted to feel again.  
  
A dark and evil feeling, a nasty and cruel feeling, another soul inside him.  
  
Marik was back in his mind.  
  
*GET OUT OF MY HEAD!* Malik mentally screamed at Marik  
  
**I'm afraid I can't do that you see, I will never go away. Not even the voices of darkness can destroy me!**  
  
*what do you want with me!?*  
  
**with you? Nothing. Your just gonna help me get what I want.**  
  
*and what do you want?*  
  
**Yami. I need him to rule this earth!**  
  
*you know he won't join you! You've already tried!*  
  
**arrr, yes but we are bound still and no one, not even the sweet pharaoh, can escape destiny.**  
  
Malik held his head in his heads, *I won't let you do this.* he mentally cried  
  
Marik chuckled, **you don't have a choice boy. I will now take control!**  
  
Malik screamed when he felt himself lose control of his very own body, how could he let this happen? How could he let this happen again!?  
  
The scream silenced as Marik took control, he laughed and turned when he heard the door open.  
  
Isis burst into the room, "Malik! Are you all right? I heard a scream!" she yelled  
  
Marik smiled at her, "I'm fine sis," he began "But the question is, are you going to be?"  
  
Isis looked puzzled, "Malik, what are you doing?" she cried as Marik advanced towards her with a evil glint in his eye.  
  
Marik grabbed Isis by the throat, "Sending you to hell!" he laughed  
  
he continued laughing until he choked Isis to what seemed like death.  
  
Letting go of her she fell to the floor, Marik pulled her up again and throw her in the closet.  
  
'looks like I'll be paying my friends a visit.' He thought, slamming the closet door shut.  
  
End chapter -  
  
well, that was the first chapter! Please R+R!!!!!!  
  
Thanks ~ 


End file.
